A transmitting communication device may have multiple antenna elements that transmit signals to communicate information. A receiving communication device extracts the information from the transmitted signals. Multiple antenna elements may enhance spectral efficiency, allowing for more users to be simultaneously served over a given frequency band.
Generally, transmit diversity techniques may involve transmitting radio frequency (RF) power through at least two channels. However, using the same full power amplifier for each RF channel may not be power efficient because the amplifier stage may output RF power below the rated power for some of the time of operation. Amplifying the signals for transmission, therefore, may burden the power source of the transmitting communication device.